Phoenix In The Mountain
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Jubilee and Logan having been married for two weeks comes back home after their honeymoon, but ends up in Middle earth where they find themselves in the middle of kidnappings and attempted murders. Can they get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Thilbo Bagginshield/LadyKiera

 **A/N:** I do not own the hobbit nor the X-Men characters

 **Description:** Jubilee and Logan having been married for two weeks comes back home after their honeymoon, but ends up in Middle earth where they find themselves in the middle of kidnappings and attempted murders. Can they get back home?

The sun was bright and the air was warm, people on the boat lounged around talking swimming and just having a grand ol' time. There were two lovers' husband and wife enjoying their honeymoon for they had only been married for two weeks and they couldn't be any happier. One was a young woman couldn't be no more than 29 years old, she was tall with long dark hair her eyes were emerald green, she was skinny and she was wearing a bikini. Her husband was a tall man his muscles were bulged out and he was wearing swim trunks, he came over with two glasses and handed his wife one of them she smiled up at him and nodded.

"Thank you Logan" She said with a smile he grinned back leaned down and kissed her when he pulled apart he purred

"Yer welcome Jubilee" Logan smiled he sat down next to Jubilee.

"You know I never thought I would end up like this" Jubilee said with a smile.

"Like what darlin'?" Logan asked curious Jubilee looked at him leaned over and kissed him.

"Happy and in love" Jubilee replied Logan chuckled and nodded.

"Me too! I never thought I would love again after Jean, but I slowly, but surely fell deeply in love with you and now I have you as my wife and I'm never lettin' ya go" Logan stated taking his wife's hand into his.

As they laid there on the chairs they knew that the ship was coming closer to their destination. It was many hours before it was time for them to go back to their cabins for tomorrow they will be disembarking to go home. As much as they enjoyed their Honeymoon they were kind of looking forward to seeing everyone again for they had missed them so much. The next morning as they were dressing they had already packed all of their stuff they had brought with them and soon they were disembarking the ship and headed for Logan's car that he had parked after they arrived. Once in the car Logan set a course for home, the car was silent for awhile until Jubilee spoke up.

"I can't wait to see everyone again, but I didn't want our honeymoon to end either. I had so much fun Logan" Jubilee said with a sigh

"I know darlin' I know neither did I" Logan replied grabbing her hand he brought it up and kissed her fingers. After what seemed like a lifetime they finally arrived at Xavier's school for the gifted he put the car in park and grabbed their bags and made for the front door they entered the building calling out.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jubilee called out as soon as she did Jean was down the stairs followed by the rest.

"Jubilee! Logan! Welcome home you two" Jean said giving them both a hug.

"Indeed welcome home" Scott said with a smile he shook Logan's hand then hugged Jubilee

"Oh suga ya gonna have to tell us all about your honeymoon" Rouge said with a laugh

"Yes I would also like to hear all about it" Storm said putting in her two cents.

"Oh petee ya gonna have ta sit down dis Cajun wanna hear all about it" Gambit stated they all nodded.

"My X-Men give the newlyweds time to breath for they just got here" Xavier told them as he came up to the happy couple "Logan, Jubilee welcome back"

"Thank you professor" Jubilee said with a sigh she sat down then realized something as she looked around "Where's Beast?"

"Where else? In his lab doing an experiment" Jean laughed Jubilee shook her head and chuckled.

"Of course" Jubilee said with amusement she looked over to her husband "Well? Let's go see Beast shall we?" Logan nodded and smiled.

"After you darlin'" Logan said Jubilee got up and they all left the living room and went to Beast's lab unaware that their lives are about to change.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun rose in middle earth signaling a new day as everyone was waking up so they can go about their daily lives. Erebor was included in that category. Bluebell aka Bell had awoken just before her husband and King she stretched out and turned over looking her husband over with a smile. Thorin when he relaxed he looked much younger than he did awake. She smiled, bringing her hand up she began tracing Thorin's face starting with his forehead and moving down to his nose then his lips and stopping at his throat; she looks up and into the eyes of Thorin who had awoken to the touch she smiles up at him as he smiles down at her.

"Good morning my beloved Queen" Thorin croaked out his voice still laced with sleep.

"Mmm…good morning my King" Bell purred she reached up and kissed her husband as he responded. After a few minutes they broke apart for air resting their foreheads together. "I do believe we need to get up and get our day started"

"I believe you are right" Thorin responded with a smile they kissed once more before getting up out of bed and getting dressed.

"Ready to go?" Thorin asked Bell nodded grabbed her husband's arm and together they left arm and arm towards the throne room, upon entering every staff in there bowed.

"Hail King Thorin, Hail Queen Bluebell" they said in unison Thorin and Bluebell nodded, strolled to the thrones and sat down.

"Open court may now begin" Thorin boomed and with that the doors opened and in came the first people.

Open court lasted almost all day with breaks in between. Once it was over the King and Queen were both happy that it was done and over with. There were dwarves that was slowly getting on Thorin's nerves and there were a few who downright insulted his wife and those where thrown out and asked to never return. If there is one thing Thorin will not tolerate is someone insulting his wife. Both Thorin and Bluebell strolled down the corridor headed for their room, they entered their room with a sigh it has been a long day and all they wanted to do was spend the rest of the evening to themselves.

"Thorin I am going to go draw our bath" Bluebell said Thorin nodded and with that she left for the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom Bluebell went over to the bath tub to fill it when she was suddenly grabbed from behind her mouth covered, she froze in shock until she started trying to get free from her assailant. She didn't know how this intruder had gotten in, but she knew she had to call Thorin for help it was like someone had heard her mind because the next thing she knew she heard Thorin coming and the door opened.

"Bell is the bath….." Thorin stopped when he saw what was happening he went from tired to angry in a second "Who are you? Let my wife go NOW!" Thorin roared out he quickly rushed to them, but he suddenly found himself with his wife "Guards!" Thorin Hollard out and before the would be kidnapper got away he was caught by the guards Thorin grabbed his sword Orcriest and shoved it under the neck of his wife's kidnapper "I don't know you, but you are going to regret the day you touched my wife! Take him away and lock him deep into my dungeons" The guards bowed and dragged the dwarf off.

After the guards dragged him off Thorin turned and rushed back to his wife gathering her in his arms he held her close, Bluebell was shaking with fright as she clinged to her husband burying her face into his chest holding him close. They have no idea how long they were sitting there, but a sudden noise started them as the door to the chambers opened and the entire company along with Dis and her sons entered the chambers as well they must have saw the dwarf being carried off and asked the guards what had happened that's the only thing Thorin can think of as in why they are here.

"Uncle is it true what the guards had said? Did that dwarf really try to kidnap Aunt Bluebell?" Kili asked concerned for his Aunt Thorin nodded.

"Yes I had the wyrm sent off to the dungeons! Dwalin I want you along with Fili and Kili to question him find out who had sent him to kidnap my wife and find the one who is responsible for it" Thorin ordered Dwalin bowed and left Kili and Fili right behind him.

"Where did it happen?" Bofur asked

"In my bathroom" Thorin replied! They stared at him then Dis spoke up.

"How did THAT happen? How in Durin's name did he get in?" Dis growled out arms crossing

"I don't know I really don't know, but when I went into the bathroom that…that _dwarf_ had Bell by the waist and his hand over her mouth as she was struggling" Thorin explained he still had a hold of Bluebell who by now was clam, but had her head down. Dis sighed and uncrossed her arms she looked at Bluebell her expression softened.

"Are you alright sister?" Dis asked Bluebell nodded she looked up.

"Everyone I'm ok thanks to Thorin I am fine" Bluebell said with a weary smile they all sighed in relief, but the question remains who would want to kidnap their queen it just didn't make any sense. They will find out they just hope that they can discover it before anything else happens.

Tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jubilee and Logan along with the rest of the X-Men walked along the corridors of the mansion making their way towards the lab where Beast was doing some experiments, Jubilee was just happy that she would be able to say hi to Beast. After being gone two weeks things sure haven't changed much; they arrived at their destination Jubilee and Logan walked in first the rest behind them as they looked around they couldn't find him so Jubilee began to call out to him.

"Beast? Beast where are you?" Jubilee asked she stepped further in not knowing what is going to happen until it was too late.

"Jubilee no get out of here quickly" Beast warned, but it was too late Jubilee disappeared the X-men was stunned to see what happened Logan was furious.

"Where is my wife?" Logan growled out

"I have no idea where she went to I was trying to see if I can transport from one place to another and I was in the middle of the experiment when Jubilee interrupted the process and got caught instead so where she went to I have no idea" Beast said.

"I'm following her send me now" Logan demanded, but Beast was hesitant to do so.

"Logan I can't and even if I did there is no guarantee that you'd end up where she's at you might end up in a completely different world" Beast stated, but Logan wasn't having it.

"I don't care! Send me NOW" Logan roared out then he took a deep breath "Please" that shocked them because Logan never says please EVER. Beast sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" Beast said Rouge stepped forward

"Send us as well! Jubilee is our friend we need to help Logan" Rouge said the others nodded Beast nodded as well.

"Very well" with that Beast went back to his station and used the same method he was using to send objects, but sent Jubilee by accident and with a flash the others were gone as well.

!

Jubilee groaned and sat up she had no idea what had happened nor where she was, one moment she was in the mansion the next she's here and the next question is where is her husband? She got up and looked around wondering where in the heck she was so she began walking taking in her surroundings wondering how on earth she was going to get back home, she just hoped her husband would find her. She didn't know how long she was walking when she heard voices they were getting closer so she decided to sneak and try to figure out where those voices where coming from, she found three men sitting around a camp fire talking among themselves and she could hear every word.

"Wouldn't you know it? That dwarf got caught by the king. He was supposed to kidnap the Queen and bring her here, but no he had to get himself caught" the first guy stated shaking his head

"That's what happens when we deal with dwarves they always find a way to screw you over" the second one growled out.

"He might have gotten caught" The third one said

"Well if he got caught then that is his fault" the first one said they sighed looks like it's back to the drawing board. "We have to figure out how to get the Queen under the mountain without alarming the king himself or his people"

"She goes to Dale a lot we could grab her there" said the third guy.

"I agree once we do we can ransom her! I'm sure the king of Erebor would pay handsomely" The first guy stated they all grinned and nodded.

Jubilee couldn't believe what she was hearing it's sounded like a kidnapping plot and she had to warn this king of Erebor if the Queen was in danger then she needed to do something in order to help her in some way. She got up quietly and began backing up she turned and began walking off. She started headed in a direction she thought was the right way. Meanwhile Logan and the rest of the X-Men appeared in a flash of light once the light was gone they looked around examining their situation hoping against hope they were in the right world where their friend was.

"Where are we?" Jean asked as she looked around Cyclops shrugged.

"I have no idea" Cyclops replied Logan turned his head up and began sniffing after a few minutes he quickly snapped his eyes opened.

"Jubilee was here! I recognized her scent" Logan stated.

"Are ya sure Logan?" Gambit asked Logan nodded.

"I know my wife's scent Cajun" Logan stated "She went that away" Logan pointed so they started walking that way

It felt like hours before Jubilee saw any people when she happened upon what looked like a city she began looking around wondering where she was as she looked she spotted someone so she thought she would ask so she will know, she walked up to a woman who she saw was standing there doing what seemed like she was selling jewelry.

"Excuse me can you perhaps tell me where I am?" Jubilee asked the woman turned and looked at the her then smiled.

"Of course I can you are in Dale" She stated

Jubilee gapped this was the town those men were talking about so she had to ask "Please tell me I am looking for the King of Erebor I have news to deliver to him"

"Erebor is right over in that direction, but the Queen is here now perhaps you can take your urgent news to her" The woman stated

"Where is she? This is important please" Jubilee asked urgently.

"The last I saw of her she went that way" The woman said pointing to the right Jubilee nodded said her thanks and took off running she had to find the queen and quickly.

Jubilee was searching and searching with no luck, she had no idea what the queen looked like so she couldn't have spotted her if she tried so she started asking people around to see if they have seen her and each and everyone kept sending her in the same direction she was going until she spotted a dwarf and a woman by the looks of things and she knew it was a dwarf woman by the description on of the men that have given her and the hair and dress so she walked up to the dwarf catching her attention.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I am looking for the queen please have you seen her?" Jubilee asked the woman dwarf looked at her crossing her arms she opened her mouth until someone else interrupted

"I'm the queen is there anything I can help you with?" said the voice Jubilee turned and saw what looked like a child standing there, but there is no way it was a child the way she looked she had long curly hair, her ears were pointed, she had on a light blue gown a crown on her head and her feet had hair on it. Jubilee snapped out of it and knelt down.

"Are you the Queen of Erebor? Are you married to the King?" Jubilee asked she nodded

"Yes my name is Bluebell Baggins" Bluebell said

"I am sorry to bother you like this your majesty, but I have urgent news for you and your husband" Jubilee stated

"Who are you? And what is the urgency?" Bluebell asked

"My name is Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee and I must report that there is a Kidnapping plot against you, I have over heard…." Jubilee began, but Bluebell stopped her.

"Hold that thought follow me and you can explain it to my husband and I in the safety of Erebor" Bluebell said Jubilee nodded got up and followed her unaware her friends and husband were here looking for her.

"Logan are you sure we are going the right way? We have been walking for hours" Storm said then asked Logan nodded

"Yes" Was all he replied so they continued to follow him hoping he would lead them to Jubilee they had a feeling that something was going to happen and they needed to be there just in case they can only hope they aren't too late.

Tbc…


End file.
